


Pancakes

by Danandphil_trash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphil_trash/pseuds/Danandphil_trash
Summary: in which phil wants american pancakes





	Pancakes

Dan awoke with a start. " Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan!" Phil said between jumps. Dan grabbed Phil's ankle and dragged him down. "What is it?" He mumbled sleepily. "Come on! I want to watch Yuri on Ice, and we're out of cereal, and I don't want to go to the store alone." Phil says, fixing his glasses. "Phil, what did I say about eating my cereal?" Dan says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Ooh! What if we make American pancakes?" Phil asks, eyes wide. Dan sighs. "Fine. But you still have to buy cereal." He adds. Phil jumps off the bed and runs to the kitchen, chanting, "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Dan rolls out of bed and yawns. By the time he gets into the kitchen, Phil has pulled up a pancake recipe and started to pull down ingredients. "Dan, can you help me with the caster sugar?" Phil asks, getting out the electronic scale. "Yeah. Should we make an impromptu baking video?" Dan jokes. "How many will this recipe make?" Dan asks. "Enough for ten." Phil responds, looking at the recipe. "More like enough for two. We'll eat ALL THE PANCAKES." Dan laughs and walks over to Phil and hugs his waist. Phil puts his hand over Dan's and strokes it gently. Dan kisses Phil's messy black hair. "Hey love, can you get the eggs out of the fridge?" Phil asks softly. Dan nods resting his chin on Phil's head. They sway back and forth slowly, until Dan breaks away to fulfill the task Phil bestowed him with. He grabs the egg carton, but as he's walking over, it falls, splattering yolk and egg whites all over the floor. "Well, we're out of eggs." He says, grinning sadly. Phil turns around and rolls his eyes. "Eggs have been added to the list of things we need to buy. Clean up the mess you made, please. I'll go and get the stuff." "Sorry Phil, we might not be able to have pancakes today." Dan says, picking up eggshells off the ground. Phil smiles and kneels down beside him to help. "It's alright, love. We can get more cereal." Phil pushes back Dan's hair and kisses his forehead. "I'm off." Phil says, grabbing his jacket and shoes and walking out the door. "Oi! Love, you forgot your keys!" Dan shouts. Phil peeks back in. "Thanks! Bye love." Dan smiles and continues cleaning.  
"I'm back!" Phil says, holding plastic bags full of groceries. "Did you miss me?" He says, string down the bags and taking off his coat. Dan walks over and wraps his arms around Phil's neck. "Oh, I missed you so much, honey." Dan says, kissing Phil on the lips. "Good." Phil replies, tracing Dan's jawline with his finger and lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "I would be worried if you didn't." They kiss again. Dan pulls away, and looks phil up and down. "Did you just go to the store with your pajamas on?" He grins. "Maybe. Can we eat and watch gay ice skaters now?" Phil blushes. "Okay, go and get it set up. I'll bring the cereal." Dan grins as Phil runs into the tv room. When Dan walks into the tv room, he sees Phil curled up in a blanket with the remotes on his lap. Dan plops down next to him and hands him the bowl. Phil presses play and begins eating the cereal. Dan looks over at Phil lovingly and scootches closer to him. Phil smiles with his mouth full of cereal and opens his blanket like a wing. Dan crawls inside and snuggles against Phil, while Phil grabs more blankets. Soon enough, they are inside a fortress of coziness. "Phil?" Dan whispers, his head on Phil's shoulder. "Yeah Dan?" Phil says, running his fingers through Dan's hair. "I think I love you." Dan replies, wrapping his arms around Phil and snuggling closer. "Yeah, me too." Phil kisses Dan's forehead. "I love you here," He says kissing Dan's hand. "And here," He kisses Dan's nose. "And here," He kisses Dan's cheeks. "But especially here." He finishes, kissing Dan on the lips. They cuddle closer, holding the other tightly, but gently at the same time. "Thank you." Dan whispers, a single tear going down his cheek. "For what, love?" Phil says, wiping the tear away and lifting Dan's chin. "For being truly amazing, Phil." He smiles and curls up even tighter on Phil. "You saved me, and you keep on saving me every day." Dan adds. "That's funny," Phil says, "because you do the same for me." He kisses Dan's curls and smiles. "This morning was absolutely perfect." Dan whispers, smiling. "You're perfect." Phil says. He refocuses on the television, and after a while, he looks down at Dan, who is fast asleep. He smiles, and turns the volume down to almost nothing. Dan's soft breaths halt for a second as Phil strokes his soft curls, but he says asleep. In and out, in and out, in and out, Phil involuntarily synchs his breathing with Dan. He sets his head on Dan's and falls asleep. His glasses slip down his nose as the boys cuddle and sleep the day away.


End file.
